Drainage devices or stents may be used to treat or avoid obstructions in fluid passageways due to ureteral tumors that disrupt the flow of urine from the kidneys to the bladder. They also may be used to strengthen a compromised ureter wall. Ureteral stents typically are tubular in shape, terminating in two opposing ends: a kidney distal end and a bladder proximal end. One or both of the ends may be curved in a pigtail or J-shape to prevent the migration of the stent due, for example, to physiological movements.